1. Field
The present field relates generally to a display device for mounting on doors, and more specifically to a secure display device suitable for mounting on an existing door, providing protection to the door and against tampering with the device.
2. Background
Businesses are susceptible to various forms of vandalism, particularly those businesses located where people are likely to be found after business hours. Vandalism may take the form of physical destruction of property, such as signs or displays affixed to the exterior of the business' door. In other instances, particularly with respect to businesses located near bar and restaurants, the vandalism may take the form of public urination at or near the door to the business. This is a particular problem for businesses having doors set away from the sidewalk or otherwise offering some protection against observation. Inebriated patrons of a bar may, for example, use the relative seclusion of the doorway as a safe place for urination. Not only does this cause a problem for the exterior of the business, but with many businesses the urine is able to penetrate the area between the door and the doorjamb to the interior of the business.